Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (modernized verison)
Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue: The Remake is an upcoming American animated drug-abuse prevention television special starring many of the popular cartoon characters from many channels including Disney XD, Cartoon Network, France 3, DHX Media, Discovery Family, Funimation, Nintendo, and Nickelodeon. The show will be produced by Pichu8boy2Arts Productions, Warner Bros. Animation, Disney Television Animation, DC Comics, Mojang, Flipline Studios, Nintendo, Sega, and Nelvana. The plot chronicles the exploits of Michael, a teenager who is using marijuana and stealing his father's beer. His younger sister, Corey, is worried about him because he started acting differently. When her piggy bank goes missing, her cartoon tie-in toys come to life to help her find it. After discovering it in Michael's room along with his stash of drugs, the various cartoon characters proceed to work together and take him on a fantasy journey to teach him the risks and consequences a life of drug-use can bring and save the world. Plot In Corey's bedroom, an unseen person steals her piggy bank from her dresser. The theft is witnessed by Robin, who emerges from a Teen Titans Go! comic book with the other Titans (Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy) and alerts the other cartoon characters in the room (SpongeBob SquarePants as a lamp, Darwin Watterson from a framed picture, Gumball Watterson as an alarm clock, Star Butterfly, and Marco as dolls, Steven and the Crystal Gems (with Homeworld Gems) from a record sleeve, Red, Chuck, and Bomb who crashes through a wall). The cartoon characters track down the thief and discover that it is Corey's big brother, Michael. Garnet opens a box under Michael's bed and identifies its contents as marijuana. Meanwhile, Corey expresses her concerns about Michael's change in behavior. He storms out of the house. The cartoon characters quickly realize that something must be done about his addiction and they set off, leaving Star Butterfly, and Marco behind to look after Corey. At the arcade, Michael smokes pot with his old "friends" and "Smoke", an anthropomorphic cloud of smoke. They run out and are chased into an alleyway by a policeman. The "policeman" is then revealed to be Finn and Jake wearing a policeman's hat. Finn traps Smoke in a garbage can and uses a time machine to see when and how Michael's addiction was started. Inside a Hall of Mirrors, Darwin shows Michael his reflection of how he is today, then his reflection if he does not stop taking drugs: an aged, corpse-like version of himself. Gumball talks to Papa Louie and Roy that they will deliver pizzas in a time. When Michael insists that he could quit if he wants to and that he is in charge of his own life, Darwin takes him to see the "man in charge" — Smoke. Corey and Pooh re-enter Michael's room and find his marijuana box. Smoke appears and throws Star, and Marco inside a cabinet and tempts Corey to try the drug. Corey reasons that if she does what Michael does, then maybe they could have fun together, like they used to before he started doing drugs. Michael comes back into his bedroom, just in time to stop Corey from using the drugs herself. He tells her that he never wants to see her end up like him, and admits he was wrong, though he is unsure if he can change. She advises him to talk about his problems to their parents and to her. Smoke tries to persuade him otherwise, but Michael throws him out of the window, as he feels that he "listened to him long enough." While in a garbage truck, and attacked by the Crystal Gems, Smoke vows to return saying "Michael can bet on it!" The special ends with Michael letting Star, and Marco out of the cabinet and Michael and Corey go tell their parents about Michael's drug problem, while Star, and Marco jumps into Addie with the other cartoon, and anime characters. Characters Characters by TV show The characters, from 22 different franchises, are: *SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob SquarePants *Teen Titans Go!: Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg *Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Star Butterfly, and Marco Diaz *Inspector Gadget: Inspector Gadget, Penny, and Brain *The Loud House: Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily Loud *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup *Mickey Mouse cartoons: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy *Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, and Daffy Duck *Angry Birds: Red, Chuck, and Bomb *Five Nights at Freddy's: Freddy Fazbear *Adventure Time: Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Marceline, and Flame Princess *Regular Show: Mordecai, and Rigby *The Amazing World of Gumball: Gumball Watterson, and Darwin Watterson *Uncle Grandpa: Uncle Grandpa, and Belly Bag *Steven Universe: Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli *Clarence: Clarence *Minecraft: Steve *Papa Louie series: Papa Louie, Delivery Boy Roy, Kingsley, Delivery Girl Joy, and Foodini *Mario series: Mario, and Luigi *Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic The Hedgehog *Attack on Titan: Levi, and Eren *Sword Art Online: Kirito, and Asuna *Pokemon: Pikachu *Slider Scouts: Addie *The Simpsons: Homer, Marge, Maggie, Bart, and Lisa Simpson *Molly Ketty & Friends: Molly Ketty, Valery, and Kerstin Voice Cast Trivia Category:TV Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Disney XD Category:Cartoon Network Category:Discovery Family Category:FUNimation Category:Nintendo Category:Nickelodeon Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Disney Television Animation Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Mojang Category:Sega Category:Nelvana